Drabbles: Phoenix and Pineapple
by midsummersunshine
Summary: In which there's no war and no death, only a big beautiful family and full of laugh. Implied of Whitebeard/Marco, Marco/Ace, Thatch/Marco, Shanks/Marco, Marco/Bay. WBP ABC drabbles/ficlets of headcanons and AU.
1. A in Alternate, Age, and Anthem

**Of Phoenix and Pineapple**

.

In which there's no war and no death, only a big beautiful family and full of laugh. Implied of Whitebeard/Marco, Marco/Ace, Thatch/Marco, Shanks/Marco, Marco/Bay. WBP ABC drabbles/ficlets of headcanons and AU.

I own nothing, just my headcanons. One Piece and Whitebeard Pirates are Oda's

.

**Alternate**

Marco watched with his usual sleepy gaze trademark while Thatch was demonstrating his Logia, a power he'd gained by eating the fruit he found the day before. Ace cheered. So did everyone. Now the first four commanders were all Devil Fruit users.

.

**Age**

"Hey, Marco... How old are you?" one day, the Second Division Commander asked. No respond.

"Anyone know?" not wanting to give up, he asked another ones on the deck. No one knows.

Marco had been there when Ace joined. Marco had been there when Shanks gained popularity. Marco had been there to watch Shiki's visit after he escaped Impel Down. Marco had been there when Ace born. Marco had been there when the Great Pirate Age begun. Marco had been there when Roger was still sailing.

All head turned to the very man who'd battled the Pirate King himself.

"Gurararara... Marco had been there when I started piracy", Pops answered, left his sons gobsmacked, flabbergasted.

.

**Anthem**

It was started by mere hums, that the First Division Commander usually did when he had works to do. Then followed by the ship's commanders. The next week, the musicians made a full composition of it, completed it with a lyric to go with. Now, none of Whitebeard's sons be unfamiliar with the song. They sang in the galley, in breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They sang in the chores. They sang in the storm. They sang in the siege. In happiness and in sadness, all Whitebeard's sons sing the Whitebeard Anthem.

.

**A/N: I supposed to my other fics/drabbles. But oh well... Whatever. In the meantime, enjoy the treat~**

**Next chapter will be 'B'.**

**Any comment? Critics? Suggestions? Feedback?**


	2. B in Bless, Babysitting, and Bewitched

**Of Phoenix and Pineapple**

.

I present this chapter for Ewim da skunk aka Nire-chan. WB/M everywhere. I HAVE NO REGRET.

I own nothing, just my headcanons. One Piece and Whitebeard Pirates are Oda's

.

**Bless**

The day he swore loyalty to a man whose both his captain and father was the day he wouldn't forget. The day when his life filled with the most wonderful things. The most beautiful family he'd ever wished. The brightest smiles that was his brethren. The warmest embrace that was his father. The life when he felt so blessed.

.

**Babysitting**

Marco was left, exhausted. Taking care of a big family in place of his sickening father was lot and lot works. Yet, he did with no regret. No protest. At least, he got his reward, once everyone returned to their own room.

So he sat there, in Whitebeard's lap, half asleep while enjoying the massage his captain giving to him. And only for him this special treatment was given.

.

**Befuddled**

Apparently, he had no clue how did Pops, aged 72 years old, could be _very_ childish sometimes. Moreover, if there was booze involved.

.

**Bewitched**

"I'm the cap'n!"

"Aye."

"I'm the strongest man in the _world_!"

"Aye, aye."

"My words are the rule!"

"Yes, they are, yoi."

"And where the hell d'you think you take my sake?" the huge man roared. He was furious.

"You had enough of 'em today, so why don't you be good and drink your pills instead, _daddy_?"

Whitebeard lost words. This wasn't the first time.

.

**A/N: I wrote and uploaded this by using my phone, sitting in the front porch, reading newspaper, and waiting for my Figuarts Marco to come. By the love of God, this is the 3rd day I did this. Still no sign of my lovely. Nay. Negative.**

**The next will be 'C'.**

**Any comment, critic, feedback, or suggestion will be good :3**


	3. C in Cute, Captured, and Comfortable

**Of Phoenix and Pineapple**

.

Time for Marco/Bay~

I present this for Shiary for her suggestion.

I own nothing, just my headcanons. One Piece and Whitebeard Pirates are Oda's

.

**Cute**

"Can you, _please_?"

"Bay, the hell are you getting at?"

Pouts. "Just this once."

"Yeah, you always said that yoi."

"Pleeeeaaassseee~ Or I'm telling Pops."

"..."

"Soooo~?"

No answer, but blue flames lingered on the male's body while skin changed to feathers as he transformed into his phoenix form. Marco spreaded his wings unwillingly and the lady snuggledd into him, cheered.

"You're so cute, Marco-_chan_~"

The queen always got what she wanted.

.

**Captured & Comfortable**

The Ice Queen hugged the blue phoenix tight. She loved the soft fur, the flames without heat, ticklish against her slender fingers. At first she thought it was weird, but not after she found that the First Division Commander of Whitebeard's fleet could be a good pillow of hers in his phoenix form.

Of course, Whitebeard knew this quirk of one of his child. So he let her to 'own' his little phoenix for one or two weeks. It was nothing unusual, really.

As for the _said _phoenix, the time like this was usually weird, exhausting, and embarrassing.

.

**A/N: I'm positively infected with writer block virus. Be careful, guys. It's very contagious.**

**Sorry that it's too short. 23:50... I should be asleep.**

**The next will be 'D'.**

**Any comment, critic, feedback, or suggestion will be good :3**


	4. D in Dance and Duck

**Of Phoenix and Pineapple**

.

This chapter I present it to my dearest 500 visitors for all of my stories. Also to celebrate my 1000+ hits for all of my stories in only ten days and 200 hits for this story in only 3 days.

A little of Marco/Ace for Hilian, and for everyone. Because we can't get enough of this sweet pair, nay? Anyway, the pairs aren't so 'implied' as I stated on the summary. But... I don't care, honestly. Just take it as separate AUs for each chapter.

I own nothing, just my headcanons. One Piece and Whitebeard Pirates are Oda's

.

**Dance**

If glares could kill, she would be dead in very gruesome way already. Limbs in extremely awkward angle, skin and flesh burned to the bones, smell of burned meat lingered in the air, in the galley, rests there for days. It was all that pineapple head's fault, after all.

_Why Marco should dance with the nurse -and not him- anyways?_ Ace thought, as he sat on the furthest corner of the galley, away from the partying pirates. The feeling stirred inside him when the First Division Commander's eyes locked on the swaying boobs. Ace had become something he wouldn't thought. A monster of jealousy.

.

**(Ugly) Duck(ling)**

"I don't like these freckles. They makes me look childish..."

Marco bent his newspaper to see the boy's face. Was it the age for Ace to complain about his appearance? Honestly, he didn't mind Ace's freckles too much -though they, in synonime of Ace's term, made the boy look cute. But what should he said to him?

"Your Papa doesn't have them, if you noticed it", he finally said. Comparing Ace with his biological father, Gol D. Roger, usually brought disaster. But he just couldn't help to not.

"Imagine if your Mama has it, and she passed it to you."

Ace grew a face-splitting grin across his freckled cheeks. The expression, as for Marco, was always be cute.

.

**A/N: I can write like... one page of the sixth chapter Children of the Sun. My standard for that story would be 8 pages or 2500 to 3000 words. Long way to go...**

**The next will be 'E'.**

**Any comment, critic, feedback, or suggestion will be good :3**


	5. E in Early, Excited, and Ecstatic

**Of Phoenix and Pineapple**

.

No pair this time. Please enjoy the treat.

I own nothing, just my headcanons. One Piece and Whitebeard Pirates are Oda's

.

**Early (Birdie)**

**Inspired by Nire-chan from dA.**

Sometimes he wondered, if his Devil Fruit ability wasn't only grant him his Zoan transformation and the ability to heal, but also some additional 'effects'. As for example, in behavior. Specifically, his behavior to get up early as people say 'early bird'.

But damn. His human's need couldn't really get well with his change of behavior. Not even in decades having his power helps. So one morning, just like another mornings, he sat unmoved, head flopped to the dining table, snoring.

Thatch was quick enough to get rid of Marco's bowl so the First Division Commander didn't drown in his own Pandaman cereal. While Ace was amused, as he found his narcoleptic rival, though only in the morning.

.

**Excited & Ecstatic**

**Though Banana is a more appropriate title.**

Marco had rarely seen to be drunk, to the point almost never. But when he drunk, he drunk. Hard.

"This is a family of bananaaaa..." Hiccup. "Pops' stache is bananaaaa... My hair is bananaaaaa..." Hiccup. "Thatch's hair is bananaaaaaaa..." Sway. Sway. "Everyone is bananaaaaaaaaaaa!"

And he fell. Graciously. Face first.

.

**A/N: Things are getting hectic IRL and my writer's block is still there. Few drabbles is the only I can offer to you. I'm sorry...**

**The next will be 'F'.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this piece of randomness. Guess it wouldn't that waste of time to leave a little feedback/suggestion, ay?**


	6. F in Fruit

**Of Phoenix and Pineapple**

.

Still no pair. I'm in the mood for trolls.

I own nothing, just my headcanons. One Piece and Whitebeard Pirates are Oda's

.

**Fruit**

**U mad, Teach?**

It was raining hard. No, it was more like heavens fall for the massive rain. In the rain like this, Thatch preferred to stay inside and dry. Because, you know... Hair's gonna be sticky under the rain. And it was no good. Really.

Yet, he was here, on the rear deck. Because one of his 'brother' called him as he said there was a little problem on the foremast. When the commander stated his wonder why the said brother didn't call for his own commander, he said that Ace was asleep. Thatch nodded in understanding. That fellow commander was a lump of useless meat while sleeping and not even the Marine warship's cannons could wake him up.

"Sooo, what's the problem?" Thatch circled the foremast, trying to figure what kind of damage happened on the said mast. His back faced his brother, wide open.

"Oh, nothing, Commander Thatch."

Lightning flashed, and Thatch felt pain tore his back.

But dark aura emitted from the wound. Teach's eyes went as round as a plate.

"Why-?"

.

**A/N: There goes! Life is trolling at me so somehow I have the urge to troll Teach (no sense I know). And you too, because I only made one drabble... oTL**

**At least, thanks for Shiary for your suggestion(s).**

**The next will be 'G'.**

**600+ hits for this story only wohoo! Comment? Feedback? Suggestion? :3**


	7. G in Gorilla

**Of Phoenix and Pineapple**

.

Marco/Ace, based on chat RP with Hilian.

I own nothing, just my headcanons. One Piece and Whitebeard Pirates are Oda's

.

**Gorilla**

Garp's fleet had been engaging Whitebeard's fleet more often to the point it became bi-weekly routinity. But no, not even in so-called routinity could make the sailors on both fleets became used. All Garp's men were scared shitless with the notoriously strongest pirate fleet in the world, and so did all Whitebeard's men towards Garp's inhuman super power.

That day, you could hear one not-so manly squeal came from one certain fire-user commander when Garp set his feet on Moby Dick's deck.

"Are you ready for Fist of Love, Aaaaaaace?" Garp cracked his knuckles. Ace flinched with his Jiji's tone.

Garp struck aimlessly towards his grandson while Ace barely dodging the bone breaking punches. All Whitebeard's sons were wise enough to not helping Ace from his doom. Until...

"Marco, help!"

The First Division Commander blinked stupidly when Ace gave him baby koala hug, barely escaped his death.

"Why do you hug _him_? Give your Jii-chan's hug too!" Garp protested. Ah, jealousy. Ace stuck his tongue out.

"HELL NO! Who wants to give you hug? Go away!" Ace yelled.

"Besides... I LOVE MARCO!"

Silent.

.

**A/N: Just saying...**

**Happy birthday to me**

**Happy birthday to me**

**Happy birthday, happy birthday**

**Happy birthday to me**

**Oct. 21 is my birthday anyway :3**

**The next will be 'H'.**

**Give me review/comment/feedback, will you? XD**


	8. H in Hammer and Head

**Of Phoenix and Pineapple**

.

A little bit Shanks/Marco...

I own nothing, just my headcanons. One Piece and Whitebeard Pirates are Oda's

.

**Hammer**

The situation right now: 1.) Let him drown, he's an enemy after all; 2.) Fuckity fuck no! He's not some enemy -he's the so called strongest man in the world's first mate. Whitebeard will kick helluva him straight to the next solar systetm. Benn Beckman sighed heavily, exhaled nicotine along with the process.

He heard his captain screaming his lungs out.

He saw his captain jumping straight to the ocean without thinking twice.

Well, shit.

"Beckman!" _Aye, aye. _"Weigh down the ladder!"

So he did. He watched silently as his red haired captain climbed up to the Red Force's deck, holding tight the phoenix along with him. Sure, being a Devil Fruit user, you had accursed with the ability of being a good hammer. He had watched the little Luffy drowned after he ate the rubber fruit. Or maybe because Luffy can't swim from begin with.

"Thank you..." Pause and cough. It seemed hurt to talk for the phoenix. "... for saving me, Akagami."

Beckman rolled his eyes as his captain's face beamed bright equally as three suns.

.

**Head (Over Heels)**

"Love me..." Pluck. "Love me not..." Pluck. "Love me..." Pluck. "Love me not..."

Marco deathglared the man who sat at his side, on a pirate bar, accompanied by rum and booze. He was not going to use his one day free to fraternize with an enemy. A loony one, moreover. He was just ended up here by some devil's luck, damn it!

"Can you just shut up?" he spat.

Shanks winced for the murderous tone. The poor little flower at his hand let dropped.

.

**A/N: Thank you for your generous reviews for prev chapter :D**

**SocietyX: Actually, I made this fic only for getting rid of my writer's block. So yeah, they're pretty much random as I write it for something that popped up in the moment and thus not connected each other. Though, I'm thinking to write a Marco/Ace fic and hoping to put the scene (and the scene after) on it. Your thought? :3**

**Fiamocmyn: I know your feeling and that's why I dedicate myself to write a lot about Marco (and Whitebeard Pirates too hahah) Glad that you like my fic XD**

**Shiary: As much as I want to, sadly I'm no good in writing lyrics :p So yeah, it's just a random idea that popped in my mind. But hey, maybe I should give a try?**

**The next will be 'I'. Oh and it depends on my mood whether I'll use your suggestion or not. So no offense, okay? *winks***

**Give me review/comment/feedback, will you? XD**


	9. I in Iffy and Irksome

**Of Phoenix and Pineapple**

.

At first, I wanted some Kizaru/Marco or Blackbeard/Marco because I deserve couples of punches on the face. Thanks Heaven, a headwall was enough to bring senses back into my skull.

TL;TR, unpairing it is but let be filled by 124 bromance.

I own nothing, just my headcanons. One Piece and Whitebeard Pirates are Oda's

.

**Iffy**

One gracious moment after they passed the worst storm they could ever get near the Red Line, one of Whitebeard's paddle ships was severely broken. The foremast broke into half and there was hole on the hull. They anchored at an uninhabited island to check the ships though bunches of what seemed like the cross-breed between of rabbit and duck attacked them like some gay-slash-rabid-slash-horny animals.

But apparently, that was not the surprise if the year.

What brought the entire Whitebeard's sons into complete stun was when their youngest little brother, a.k.a 'Firefist' Portgas D. Ace, stood over the blue-painted whale figurehead and proudly declared himself for repairing duty.

Thatch's jaw hit the deck, and Marco's eyebrows raised one millimeter. The rests agreed that a storm worse three times than before was on the way.

.

**Irksome**

Being a phoenix he is, it was quite unsurprising for Marco to develop new habits based on his transformation. Bird's problem, Thatch said -which this remark usually rewarded brutally by the First Division Commander.

Almost every single Whitebeard's sons knew when this 'moment' came and kept their trap shut about it.

Almost.

One day, the newcomer on board, namely Portgas D. Ace, soon-to-be Second Division Commander, unknowingly and cluelessly found a beautiful thing lay on floor of the commander's deck. It was a feather, colored in bright, vibrant blue.

He unknowingly and cluelessly kept it as decoration in his own room, placed it on a gruesome tribal mask made of a kind of beast he found at a certain primitive island on New World.

When Thatch found out about this, he laughed his ass off. When Marco did, he kicked the clueless boy's ass and burned the feather along with the mask into ashes right before the desperate boy's eyes. Ace was pissed, sure, and mourning for complete two days because he adored both items so much.

Soon he found out from Thatch, that it was Marco's feather and the Phoenix was on his molting period.

.

**A/N: Thankies for the review! Believe me, you're my best medicine I could get during my bed rest *3***

**The next will be 'J'.**

**Any review/comment/feedback? *w***


End file.
